rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasinova Tha Don
= The Beginning Antwan Garner was born on March 23, 1987, in Newark, New Jersey. At the age 9 Antwan Garner said he had his first experience with periods when he felt the hit of the “First of the Month” by Bone Thugs N Harmony, he was also influenced by Naughty by Nature and DMX, but not so long he stumbled across "Makaveli The Don 7 Day Theory.", it was a life-changing moment for him, at the time, he had just lost his grandmother and "Pac" was the only thing that kept him sane and optimistic, through all the ups and downs, so "Hip Hop" became a way of life to him, and from that moment and beyond he knew what he wanted to achieve in the music industry when he got older. It was Antwans cousin, Desmond Wright who really pushed him into rapping, the two used to get together all the time putting rhymes together. After a while, Antwan got pretty good at rapping. By the age of 16, he started writing his music most of it was about poverty and how can he make it out the hood someday. As a teenager, Antwan heard a lot of gangster rap, but he wanted to go in a different direction with his music. The young artist eventually started calling himself Kasinova from the original Casanova, the original Casanova is a man who is amorously and gallantly attentive to women. A promiscuous man, he was a great asset to the woman in his time, that is how Kasinova feels about the music game, he treats it like a woman, and he feels like it needs his touch, later on, he changed his name from Makaveli the Don to Kasinova the Don. No matter how crafty and creative he can be with his lyrics he is and will always be haunted with the stigma of sounding just like "2Pac''. Kasinova describes his music as inspirational while a message to the youth, Kasinova wants the youth to hear his music as a motivation that they can make it in life if you think positive and keep your head up. The young artist said: “Nowadays, the music I hear from some artists is just pointless, no meaning, no passion and the pain is no longer there.” In Kasinova’s music he talks about his life growing up and how it was a struggle, he also talks about what is going on in the world the good and the bad. Beginnings By the age of 14, people were already comparing him to the late rapper and actor Tupac Shakur in his freestyles. He didn't know what people meant by this but claims that even he was scared when he actually started rapping in the studio. At the age of 17, Kasinova started performing in many different places and the outcome was amazing, a lot of people started comparing him to the great late Tupac Shakur. Whenever 2Pac performs everybody was so amazed by the delivery and the wordplay in his music. Some people that would hear him rap said it was almost scary how he sounds just like Tupac. 2Pac says he was the struggle and his family, and the feeling that they deserve more was one of the main influences behind his music. Other major influences to him were the great late rappers Biggie, and Big Pun. Success In 2008, Kasinova released snippets of his upcoming album 'Heart Of A Hustler' on MySpace and later released the album on multiple platforms in 2009. After his first album was released, people started referring to him as the urban myth in the digital world being compared to Tupac. He has a lot of fans wondering if he is real or a myth. It wasn’t until 2011 when he got his big break, he linked up with Joe Gigunito who was introduced by FM3 of the group N.O.S. It was not until September of 2011 that Joe and Kasinova joined forces to form what is now known as JnK Entertainment. In 2012, Kasinova released the album '2Face Mixtape Volume 1' in which the cover showed Antwan holding a mask of Tupac Shakur, further fueling the rumors about him actually being the late rap star. Recent Activity Since 2012 Kasinova has released 2 Face Mixtape Volume 1 and his Second album My Story. He is currently working on another album. In 2013 he released The Poetic Formula with rapper T.P.F. On June 16, 2013, YouTube user DavidThugCent Released a collaboration mixtape with Kasinova and Tupac titled 2 Souls One Body. In 2014, Kasinova changed his rap name from 'Kasinova Tha Don' to 'K Prince' from where he started making Trap-style songs and changing his style up so there's less of a resemblance to 2Pac's music. In 2017, Antwan revealed that he will be reverting back to the alias 'Kasinova' and that a new album is coming soon. On the 25th of May 2018, Kasinova confirmed the sequel to 'Mystery', 'Mystery 2'. A snippet of said song was released on the 20th of September. 'Discography' Heart of a Hustler (2009) 2Face Mixtape Volume 1 (2012) Exit Kasinova Tha Don, Enter K Prince (2014) First Born (2015) Social Media You can find the K.Prince or Kasinova at the E-Mail ''kprinceda Music Videos Category:Rappers Category:Rap Music Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Underground rappers Category:Candidates for deletion Category:African American rappers